


Где бы ты ни был

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Portraits, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А ты счастлив, братец? Где бы ты ни был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где бы ты ни был

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено kasmunaut  
> Фик написан на фест «Still life» на Polyjuice Potion, 2015

Щеки горели, как будто ветер Панамской пустыни надавал ему оплеух. Джордж вывалился из общественного камина прямо на мокрую брусчатку Косого переулка.

«Не помогает», — в очередной раз подумал он, поднимаясь и отряхивая песок со штанин. Сердце все еще неслось наперегонки с песчаными прыгучими ящерицами, а пальцы подергивались, но волны нервного возбуждения уже утихали, и Джордж снова становился тем, кем был, и снова думал о том, о чем думал двадцать четыре... нет, все-таки двадцать три часа в сутки, если считать Панамские гонки хоть какой-нибудь передышкой.  
Утром народу на улицах было немного, хотя скоро-скоро загалдят школьники, побегут из одной лавчонки в другую, потащат родителей к витринам с метлами и книжками. Последние недели каникул превращали Косой переулок в один бесконечный школьный базар, когда, казалось, все вокруг бормотали в унисон «Хогвартс-Хогвартс-Хогвартс», и даже в стуке башмаков угадывалось особое нетерпение.

Август уже поджаривал макушки деревьев и островерхие крыши, последняя влага ночного дождя испарялась с камней мостовой.

Джордж подумал: не отправиться ли домой. Нет, не отправиться. Что дома? Запущенная мастерская, пирамида из пустых бутылок огденского, очень изящная. Магазин, замерший в ожидании нашествия малолетних покупателей с горящими глазами.

Джордж остановился возле нового кафе на углу. Металлические столики и стулья толпились перед входом, вылезали с тротуара на дорогу, заискивающе подпрыгивали, зазывая редких прохожих. Но дверь кафе еще была закрыта. Слишком рано. Один из особо резвых стульев подскочил, подставляя сиденье и нетерпеливо притопывая ножкой. Джордж сел. И тут же явственно почувствовал во рту вкус крепкого черного кофе, язык и нёбо почти обожгло горечью. Ноздри почти защекотал знакомый аромат. Увы, не здесь и не сейчас. Еще очень хотелось сигарету. Но ее нужно было разделить с тем, кого нет. Так что вместо пачки он достал из кармана свернутый в трубку обтрепанный холст и развернул на колене. Маленькая картинка, портрет двух братьев, написанный давным-давно (во времена белых плотных конвертов, с их каллиграфически выведенными именами, во времена первых вылазок в Косой переулок, первых магических проказ и первого настоящего Приключения) магом-художником, знакомым отца. На холсте — длинные конечности, торчащие из штанин и рукавов на добрых два дюйма, лохматые рыжие головы, лукавые лица. Они были похожи на двух щенков, готовых вот-вот сорваться с места и умчаться за рамки полотна — стоит только свистнуть и бросить мяч. Джордж окликает одного из них, хотя в этом нет никакого смысла. Оба сорванца, написанных резкими, яркими мазками, — это он сам, Джордж. Фред упросил-вымолил-вытребовал. Он тогда наотрез отказался выстаивать перед мольбертом старичка-художника долгие скучные часы, и Джордж, вздохнув и поторговавшись, согласился на привычный обман: по очереди исполнил обе роли. (И остался не в накладе, получив магловский самокат, который братец стащил у отца из мастерской и усовершенствовал.) Сначала Джордж позировал вот в этом своем смешном кургузом пиджачке и полосатых бриджах. Потом, переодевшись, примчался в зеленых брюках и канареечно-желтом Фредовом фраке, перешитом из магловской гардины на Хэллоуин, сообщив, что Джорджу нездоровится, и он, Фред, будет позировать в одиночку.

Теперь же с картинки на него смотрели собственные лица. Два. И это было в два раза больше, чем нужно. Оказалось, самокат того не стоил.

Джордж расправил покрытый трещинками холст, истончившийся от времени и ставший мягким, как выделанная кожа. Фреда здесь нет. Он свернул портрет и положил обратно в карман, жадно чиркнув пальцами по глянцевому боку сигаретной пачки.  
В Косом переулке зарождалась утренняя ленивая жизнь. Открывались ставни, из квартир над магазинчиками и кафе уже доносились звуки, привычные, как сама жизнь: детский смех, звяканье ложечек, шум воды в кранах, пуф-пуф-пуф дымолетного порошка в каминах; резкие ноты первых вопиллеров вспарывали сонное утро, как нетерпеливый клич валторны — вялую какофонию настраивающегося оркестра.  
В «Магическом зверинце» полусонный кассир уже поднял решетку и распахнул двери. Писк, хлопанье крыльев и щелканье клювов влились в общий гул.

Джордж сидел за столиком и ловил пальцами призрак кофейной чашечки. Он и сам чувствовал себя призраком. Прошел год, и его наконец-то оставили в покое. Родители не пытались сдать его в Мунго, друзья и родственники не навязывали свою компанию и сочувствие, даже приставучая Джинни отступила, устав каждый раз натыкаться на стену. Это хорошо. Ему не нужны были ни жалость, ни сочувствие, ни попытки вовлечь его в их общую деятельную жизнь. Тот, кто был ему действительно необходим, потерян. Каждый раз эта мысль заставляла Джорджа замирать на месте, брать таймаут, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем идти дальше.

Джордж фыркнул, сообразив, что снова выбрал кафе напротив аптеки, где работал Малфой. Когда он впервые увидел приметную белобрысую макушку за мутным стеклом витрины аптеки «Слизень и Джиггер», Джордж засмеялся и пробормотал: «Ты не поверишь, кто решил зарабатывать на жизнь честным трудом, братец. Спорим, этот не протянет и полгода». Он поспорил со своим мертвым братом на две лакричные волшебные палочки и проиграл. Пришлось съесть обе.

Он не знал, почему Малфой оказался здесь, да и не очень-то задумывался о причинах. Малфой жил в комнатушке над «Магическим зверинцем», по утрам он спускался по железной пожарной лесенке из своей мансарды, отпирал аптеку и начинал обновлять витрину, выставляя новые хрустальные флаконы с зельями и темные банки с глазами жуков, развешивая пучки вербены и связки крыльев летучих мышей. Когда он заметил Джорджа, глазевшего на него с улицы сквозь стекло, то ухмыльнулся:

— А, одноухий Уизли. Как там тебя. Теперь бы вас с братом никто не спутал, да?

Следующую неделю Малфой ходил с подбитым глазом и смотрел волком. Джордж только пожимал плечами. Малфою не стоило так шутить, и он это знал. Так что все справедливо.

Шли дни. Прозрачные утра, золотые полудни, тенистые вечера, полные мыслей и огденского, длинные ночи без сновидений сменяли друг друга. Джордж не отвечал на вопиллеры Молли, заблокировал камин, не появлялся на семейных празднествах.

Не придумал ни одного нового забавного волшебного механизма или веселой шутки с того майского дня, о котором не говорят.

Он исходил Косой переулок вдоль и поперек, он думал, он вспоминал. Изо дня в день он смотрел, как Малфой заполняет витрину клыками, когтями, хвостами и лапами. Малфой в ответ смотрел на него сквозь стекло, кусая губы. Но благоразумно молчал. Почти всегда. В некоторые дни Джордж видел в блеклых глазах за стеклом особые сумасшедшие искры, и это значило, что сейчас Малфой не выдержит и выкрикнет какую-нибудь гадость о любом из Уизли, о Гарри Поттере или Гермионе Грейнджер, и тогда Джордж поворачивался и уходил. Он не хотел больше бить Малфоя.

Косой переулок оживал. Мантии всех цветов и фасонов мелькали, соединялись в бесконечную гирлянду связанных уголками шелковых платков — такую магловский фокусник вытаскивает из рукава с таинственной улыбкой. Стул с намеком заерзал под Джорджем, полязгивая, и тот встал, освобождая место и теряя всякую надежду на утреннюю чашечку кофе.

Тем временем дверь аптеки «Слизень и Джиггер» отворилась, и под звон колокольчика на мощеный тротуар вылетел домовик в опрятной белой наволочке. В узловатых пальцах он сжимал несколько монет, его уши опадали и жалко подрагивали. До Джорджа донесся голос Малфоя:

— Ингредиенты третьей степени и опасные зелья домовикам не продаем!

Джордж подошел ближе и узнал Кричера.

— Кричер? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился он.

— Кричер должен купить лекарство. Но ему не продают! — Кричер скрючился, и по его щекам покатились слезы.

— Какое? — Джордж наклонился к домовику.

— Настойку мандрагоры. А еще белену, белладонну и болиголов! — отчеканил Кричер.

— Кому-то нужно сильное обезболивающее, братец, — пробормотал Джордж, хмурясь. — Давай свои монеты, Кричер, я куплю эти настойки и травки для тебя.

— Спасибо, спасибо, мастер Уизли! — возрадовался Кричер, протягивая монеты.

Джордж вошел в аптеку. Запах слизи и каких-то испарений ударил в нос. Малфой вынырнул из подсобки, вытирая руку об старый фартук, надетый поверх рабочей мантии. Замер в темном дверном проеме — тонкий, бледный и белый, будто бумажный.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он.

— Настойку мандрагоры. А еще белену, белладонну и болиголов, — повторил Джордж слова домовика.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Вслед за Грейнджер станешь спасать домовиков?

Джордж хлопнул монеты на стойку.

— Хватит болтать. К тебе пришел покупатель, неси товар, Малфой.

Малфой смерил его настоящим малфоевским взглядом, колким и неприятным, но нырнул в подсобку и начал там шуршать, тихо ругаясь. Кричер боязливо заглядывал снаружи в витрину, прижимаясь ушами и ладошками к стеклу. Джорджу стало смешно. Он действительно помогал домовику, да еще такому вредному, ну кто бы мог подумать.

Малфой вернулся, сунул Джорджу пакет и сгреб монеты в ящик под прилавком.

— Ваша покупка и хорошего дня, — процедил он.

— И тебе того же, — усмехнулся Джордж. — Веселее, приятель, а то от твоей мины мухи дохнут и зелья киснут.

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Малфой и скрылся в подсобке, бухнув на прощанье дверью.

Джордж остановился на пороге, жмурясь и рассматривая шумную улицу, залитую солнцем.

— Спасибо, мастер Уизли, вы спасли Кричера. — Принимая покупки, домовик скорчил гримасу, которая должна была означать улыбку.

— Это мелочь, а не спасение, — ответил Джордж. — Но я рад помочь. Эх, если бы всех было так легко спасти…

Он не выдержал: достал из кармана сверток холста, развернул его, взглянул на два неживых лица.

— Мастер Уизли, — прошептал Кричер, уставившись на портрет. — Вы помогли мне, а я помогу вам. Если поклянетесь молчать. Согласны?

Джордж удивленно вскинул брови, но кивнул.

— Возьмите меня за руку — и ничего не бойтесь.

— Эй, я забыл болиголов положить! — донеслось из подсобки.

Малфой подбежал, размахивая пузырьком, зашатался на высоком пороге и схватил Джорджа за рукав, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

…Волны мерно бились о черный скалистый берег. Втроем они очутились на плоском камне, слева от которого начинался обрыв над сизым недружелюбным безотрадным морем, а справа среди каменистых отрогов вилась тропа. Все вместе это было очень похоже на остров. Джордж выпустил сухую ладонь Кричера и попытался отцепить от себя Малфоя. Малфой отцепляться не хотел, держался за толстовку Джорджа изо всех сил и смотрел по сторонам, открыв рот.

— Эй, отлипни! — сказал Джордж.

Малфой вздрогнул и отскочил.

— Где мы? — пробормотал он.

— Сейчас узнаем.

— Идемте, — проскрипел Кричер, его подвижное лицо скривилось, брови съехались к носу, а веки задрожали, прикрывая испуганные глаза. — А-ах, Кричер перенес двоих в тайное место, Кричер предчувствует взбучку… По тропиночке, ни шагу в сторону!

Они шли гуськом, пока не очутились в пещере, темной и сырой. Свет сюда не проникал. Люмос Джорджа осветил небольшое пространство вокруг них. Узкая полоска пляжа, никогда не видевшего солнца, исчезала в лаково-черной стоячей воде. Что пряталось там, в темноте? Джордж поежился. Он не видел — и не жалел об этом.  
Кричер притащил маленькую лодку из-за камней.

— Надо переплыть, — сказал он.

Джордж столкнул лодку в воду, едва потревожив гладкую поверхность. Малфой залез первым. Лицо его застыло в нечитаемом оскале. Джордж присоединился к Малфою, позволяя Кричеру отчалить и грести единственным коротким веслом. Лопасть весла проникала в воду, как раскаленный нож в брусок сливочного масла, мягко, ладно и неслышно. Джордж погасил свет и теперь единственным его источником были глаза Кричера, мерцавшие, будто болотные огоньки. Казалось, лодка недвижима, увязла в густой черноте без конца и без начала. Джорджу вдруг пришло в голову, что их путь лежит в загробный мир — и он даже не испугался. Он почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее в истеричной надежде. А если… А если, а если — на том берегу его ждет?..

На том берегу его ждал Снейп. И это было крупнейшее разочарование в жизни Джорджа.

Сзади взвизгнул Малфой и, судя по звуку, упал в обморок.

Джордж выгрузился из лодки, вытащив за собой бесчувственное тело Малфоя и пристроил того на камнях. Кричер, прижав к груди пакет с покупками, пошел, согнувшись в три погибели и прихрамывая, туда, где белый скальпель Снейпова профиля резал темноту.

Джордж слышал, как взлетают к невидимому потолку тихие оправдания, перемежающиеся с «Кричер недостоин» и «Кричер обещал». Ответом ему было лишь недовольное сиплое шипение.

— Подойдите, мастер Уизли, — сказал откуда-то издалека Кричер. — Господин директор хочет вас видеть.

Джордж пошел на голос, то и дело спотыкаясь о гальку и камни покрупнее.

— Люмос, пожалуйста, — сказал Кричер.

Джордж послушно взмахнул палочкой и застыл с ней, как с перстом, воздетым к небесам. Снейп, самый настоящий и совершенно живой, возвышался над ним и, кажется, чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону. Его бледную шею, торчащую из ветхого ворота черной мантии, покрывали глубокие шрамы, заросшие чешуей. Из-под подола мантии вились кольца змеиного туловища, мощный хвост исчезал где-то в темноте. Снейп наклонился к Джорджу, и очень-очень тихо (как будто каждое слово причиняло ему боль) проговорил, буравя его тяжелым взглядом:

— Ожидаемо. Уизли — найдет даже там, где найти априори невозможно. Хм, но только один Уизли. Ну, покажите, что там у вас.

Джордж непонимающе уставился на него.

— Портрет! — раздраженно щелкнул пальцами Снейп.

Джордж покачал головой.

— Зачем вам? И где мы? И вы, кто вы?

— Что вы мямлите, Уизли. Вам память отшибло?

Глаза Снейпа смотрели, не мигая, неизменно черные и пристальные. Он повернулся, к чему-то прислушиваясь, и прозрачное змеиное веко на секунду прикрыло глаз почти невидимой пленкой. Джордж задержал дыхание.

— Господин директор сражался с ядовитым чудовищем Темного Лорда, — прошептал Кричер. — Он был на грани между мирами, но все-таки выжил, хотя и изменился. Теперь он здесь и практически бессмертен, он несет службу Тайного директора. Хранит тайны Хогвартса. Все то, что опасно держать в Выручай-комнате. Теперь все проклятые артефакты, старинные манускрипты, смертоносные орудия и яды, забытые, отвергнутые и потерянные портреты хранятся здесь, в Хрустальной пещере, под его защитой и присмотром. Кричер решил, что только он сможет вам помочь, мастер Уизли, вернуть того, кого вы оплакиваете.

— Итак! — Снейп нетерпеливо поманил пальцем. — За мной.

Послышался шорох — и появился растрепанный Малфой с дикими глазами. Он стоял, держась за стену.

— Да, и вы тоже — за мной! — добавил Снейп, прежде чем скрыться за поворотом.

Его длинный змеиный хвост волочился за ним, шурша песчинками.

— У него хвост, — сказал Малфой.

— Да, я видел. А еще он обещал мне помочь. Так что — бегом!

Они побежали за Снейпом, освещая себе путь палочками. Кричер топотал следом, пыхтел и бормотал себе под нос что-то о ненужной суете и спешке.

Пещера, в которой они оказались, была освещена огнями святого Эльма, заключенными в стеклянные колбы, и завалена всяким драгоценным хламом. Но Джордж не смотрел на сундуки и коробки. Его взгляд приковали магические портреты в тяжелых рамах и населявшие их разнообразные жильцы.

— Картину, Уизли! — потребовал Снейп.

Джордж достал свернутый в трубку холст и отдал ему. Тот развернул, хмыкнул и продемонстрировал портретам, оживленно подступившим к рамам.

— Уважаемые господа!.. — начал он.

— И дамы! — пробасила великанша, изображенная на пикнике в Динском лесу.

— И дамы, — согласился Снейп. — Кто-нибудь из вас узнает этих мальчишек на холсте? Это чистокровные маги с хорошей родословной, уверен, среди вас должны быть их родственники.

— Я вижу на картинке только одного хитрого рыжего мальца с разбитым сердцем, — проскрипел кто-то из дальнего угла, — и в нем явно течет моя кровь. Подойди-ка, парень!

Джордж подошел и задрал голову, чтобы рассмотреть портрет на стене. С темного полотна на него смотрели веселые голубые глаза. Улыбчивый рот, острые скулы и огненная шевелюра — Уизли, никаких сомнений. Человек на портрете подошел к самому краю, с любопытством и интересом разглядывая Джорджа. За ним почти все пространство на холсте занимал старинный белый особняк на пригорке. Одет Уизли был по-магловски и как-то старомодно: в клетчатый твидовый пиджак с жилеткой, коричневые брюки и темные крепкие башмаки. На затылок была сдвинута шляпа.

— Джордж? Не узнаешь меня? — улыбнулся он. — Ну да, откуда ж тебе… Я твой дед, Септимус Уизли. И мне очень жаль, что ты так страдаешь…

Он приложил открытую ладонь, будто к стеклу, и Джордж, не задумываясь, потянулся вперед, положил руку на холст, встречаясь с рукой незнакомца-деда. Он держался из последних сил, чтобы не выпускать все то, что теснилось в груди целый год. Он не хотел, не мог открыться. Но, кажется, дед и так понимал, что за буря бушует у него в душе.

— Я хочу вернуть брата, — просто сказал Джордж.

— Подойди ближе, я расскажу тебе один секрет, — сказал Септимус. — Приложи ухо к холсту. Вот так.

И Джордж услышал шепот:

—Маг, в чьих жилах течет ирландская кровь, может вернуть родича из-за последней черты. Не так, как тебе хотелось бы, и без всяких гарантий… Но если ты готов рискнуть, найди рыжего драконовода, отправляйся в августовский город рыжих, найди яйцо медноголового пейшта на холме, смешай драконью кровь и свою, взбрызни яйцо — и вылупится дракон, который притянет душу твоего брата обратно.

Джордж отступил, ошалело моргая.

— Что? Но как? И где?

— Больше ничего не скажу, не могу. Дело за тобой, парень, — покачал головой Септимус, отворачиваясь и отступая в сумерки на ступени своего белого дома с темными окнами. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Джордж остался один. Он позвал еще, но никто не вышел из синей двери на крыльцо.

— Что мне делать? Это правда? Но почему же не объяснить по-человечески? — возмутился он и сел на ближайший сундук.

— Я бы не садился, — заметил Снейп. — В сундуке сберегается манускрипт стихий. Может ударить молнией.

Джордж отскочил от сундука на несколько футов и повернулся к Снейпу:

— Что мне делать?

— Все зависит от того, чего вы хотите.

— Хочу вернуть брата.

— Дед сказал вам, что делать. Делайте. Или не делайте, — пожал плечами Снейп и добавил, поколебавшись: — В любом случае, спасибо за лекарства. Кричер отправит вас обратно. И смотрите: обо мне — никому ни слова!

Джордж хотел было возмутиться, но не стал. Если что, он выкрутится, не впервой.

— Ну да, я забыл, что имею дело с Уизли! — вздохнул Снейп. — Уточняю: не говорить обо мне, не петь обо мне, не писать обо мне прыткопишущим пером или магловскими ручками, не рисовать картинки в попытках донести миру благую весть о том, что профессор Снейп остался в живых. Не дай Мерлин. Вам ясно, Уизли?

— Да.

— А вам, Малфой?

— Да.

Джордж и забыл о Малфое. Но тот все еще был здесь, бледный и потрясенный, стоял в уголке, искоса поглядывая на портрет Вальбурги. Рот старухи был заклеен скотчем, но это не мешало ей умильно смотреть на Драко, заламывая руки.

— Отправляйтесь-ка, — махнул на них рукой Снейп.

— А как же вы? Вам здесь… не одиноко? Не страшно? — вырвалось у Джорджа. «Ну и глупость я сморозил», — тут же подумал он.

Но Снейп не рассердился. Сказал только:

— Всю жизнь я служил Хогвартсу. Служу и сейчас. Идите теперь.

Обратный путь Джордж даже не заметил, погруженный в свои мысли. Кричер взял их с Малфоем за руки и аппарировал в Косой переулок, к аптеке. И исчез.

Джордж смотрел на Малфоя, в голове было грустно и гулко, как в пустой комнате.

— Ну, и что ты так смотришь? — не выдержал Малфой. — Что ты собираешься делать теперь с советом деда?

— Ты подслушивал?

— У меня от природы острый слух, — оскорбился Малфой. — Да, я все слышал. И о драконоводе, и о рыжих, и о драконе.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — признался Джордж, опускаясь на ступеньки под вывеской «Слизень и Джиггер».

— Не тупи, Уизли, — нахмурился Малфой. — С тобой сейчас случилось чудо из чудес. Ты видел Снейпа-нага! Живого! И ты это пережил! Ты говорил с портретом деда! Ты получил от него магический совет! Ты, который целый год таскаешься по Косому переулку с таким видом, как будто у тебя кто-то умер! Упс. Так ведь кто-то умер, а? И ты теперь сидишь и тупишь? Ты должен уже быть на полпути…

— На полпути куда, Малфой? А? — взвился Джордж и схватил Малфоя за ворот мантии. — Куда мне бежать, скажи, раз такой умный? И как?

— Все-таки ты тупишь, одноухий. Не у вас ли, в клане Уизли, имеется свой собственный драконовод? — прищурился Малфой. — И хватит меня трясти.

— Малфой... А ты ведь прав.

Джордж выпустил воротник и удивленно воззрился на Малфоя, как будто увидел его впервые.

Конечно, Чарли! Вот кто ему поможет.

— Есть одна проблемка. Чарли в Румынии.

— Это не проблема для того, кто имеет доступ к семейным портключам Малфоев, — усмехнулся Малфой, снимая фартук и запирая дверь аптеки на ключ.

— Зачем тебе это, Малфой?

— Хочу увидеть, как вылупляется из яйца редкий ирландский медноголовый пейшт. А ты что подумал, Уизли?

***  
Они воспользовались одним из портключей семьи Малфоев и аппарировали в Трансильванию. Портключ выбросил их в башне Черной церкви в Брашове, большом и сумрачном городе, на чьи черепичные крыши, омытые дождем, они любовались сверху сквозь бойницы. Маленькая горгулья с крыльями летучей мыши свесилась с медного водостока и подсказала, где им найти магический квартал.

Магический готический квартал оказался лабиринтом каменных домов с такими узкими улочками, что вдвоем было не разминуться. Они нашли совятню и отправили мрачного черного филина с письмом к Чарли, а сами остались ждать в таверне, заказав еду и пиво. Малфой, жуя колбасу, листал рекламные проспекты.

— Ты знал, что здесь неподалеку жил сам Дракула? — спросил он, с любопытством тыча пальцем в картинку с живописным замком.

Джордж неохотно ответил:

— Сказки для маглов, наверное.

—Одна из прабабок была с ним знакома, — хмыкнул Малфой. А потом вдруг яростно покраснел и уронил проспект на стол, чуть не перевернув свою кружку.

— Что? — удивился Джордж.

— Там… — Малфой лихорадочно вытирал руки салфеткой и неотрывно смотрел куда-то за спину Джорджа. Джордж обернулся. Ну, наконец-то!

— Чарли! — воскликнул он и бросился к старшему брату.

Его снова переполняло давно забытое чувство: как будто тебя обнимает теплый солнечный свет. Так всегда было с Чарли.

Чарли крепко прижал его к себе и отпустил не сразу. Он совершенно не изменился: длинная рыжая коса, широкая улыбка на веснушчатом лице, светлые смешливые глаза в темно-медных ресницах. От него пахло резко и приятно: горючим, промасленной кожей и хвоей.

Чарли не стал спрашивать, что случилось. Просто сел за стол, позвал гоблина-официанта и вдумчиво сделал заказ. Малфой, потупившись, жевал хлебную корочку. Джордж допил пиво, удивленно думая о том, что еще утром он и понятия не имел, где окажется к обеду, с кем — и почему. Пока Чарли ел, Джордж, шепча и запинаясь, рассказал ему все — лишь о Снейпе промолчал. Волнуясь, он спросил:

— Так ты мне веришь?

Чарли отложил вилку и внимательно посмотрел на Джорджа:

— Конечно, я тебе верю. Я всегда мог вас раскусить, когда вы привирали, помнишь?

— Да, помню. — Джордж кивнул. Чарли верил рассказам о самых странных и причудливых переделках, в которые попадали близнецы. Если они были правдивыми. — Ты мне поможешь?

— Я сделаю все, что смогу. Говоришь, на портрете был белый особняк?

— Да, старый и очень красивый.

Малфой фыркнул, всем своим видом выражая презрение к вкусам простых смертных. Джордж пнул его под столом. Чарли усмехнулся, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил:

— Значит, это и есть его дом в Ирландии. Восемнадцатый век. Он назывался Главный дом. Так вот. Дед был из Ирландии. Он жил в городке Кроссхейвен, что возле Корка, до того, как познакомился с бабушкой. Цедрелла ее звали, но ты вряд ли ее помнишь. А мне мама немного рассказывала. Семья бабушки была против этого брака, и бабушка сбежала из дома с дедом. Родители от нее отреклись, вычеркнули из семейных книг. Вырезали с ветвей генеалогического древа. Она стала Уизли.

— А была Блэк, — пробормотал Малфой, хмурясь.

— Ты знаешь генеалогию! — Улыбка Чарли вспыхнула, озаряя лицо, Малфой поперхнулся и сник, спрятавшись за полупустой кружкой.

Джордж ткнул Чарли в бицепс:

— И?

— Так вот, в Кроссхейвене в августе проходит конвенция рыжих ирландцев. Уверен, наш путь лежит именно туда.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Джордж.

— Я иногда принимаю участие в этом забавном сборище, — снова улыбнулся Чарли. — В этом году не собирался, но теперь…

— Мы отправимся в Ирландию? — спросил Джордж.

— Если ты готов сделать все так, как сказал Септимус. — Чарли стал вдруг очень серьезен.

— Я готов. Но мне будет нужна драконья кровь.

Чарли вытащил из поясной сумки бутылочку и показал брату:

— Ха! Ты же говоришь с укротителем и ловчим, с драконьим наездником из заповедника Гургулуи в горах Трансильвании. У меня всегда есть запас.

— Когда же съезд?

— Все происходит, как должно, всему свое время, всему свой срок. Он начинается завтра. Разве это не зов судьбы?

— А я? — обеспокоенно спросил Малфой. — Я хочу все увидеть!

— Тогда тебе придется покрасить волосы! И без вмешательства магии. Конвенция рыжих собирает и маглов, и магов, но маги следят, чтобы никто не проник на съезд обманом, выпив оборотное или еще как-то.

— Как же быть? — приуныл Малфой.

Чарли подмигнул ему:

— Мы, Уизли, знаем много разных трюков и уловок. И без магии справимся.

— Я согласен.

— Идемте со мной.

Джордж с любопытством последовал за Чарли и Малфоем во двор. По пути Чарли зашел на кухню, перекинулся словечком с поварихой и взял у нее миску рыжего травяного порошка и полотенце. Посреди заднего двора, вымощенного квадратными плитами песчаника, стояла чугунная колонка с медными кранами в виде драконьих голов. Джорджа поставили на рычаг, и Чарли сказал:

— Качай!

Полилась вода, Чарли взмахнул палочкой, нагревая ее.

— А ты — голову под кран!

Малфой наклонился и засунул голову под струю воды, вскрикнул, когда Чарли запустил свои лапищи в его волосы цвета соломы и начал промывать их, а потом высыпал Малфою на голову траву из миски, втер и обернул полотенцем.

— Дело сделано! Теперь подождем пару часиков.

Они сидели на скамье, и Джордж смотрел в небо сквозь мозаику листвы, пока ветер шевелил высыхающие на солнце новые яркие волосы Малфоя.

— Странно, но тебе идет наш цвет, — сказал Джордж.

Они заночевали под открытым августовским небом, в яблоневом саду на краю города, завернувшись в шерстяные одеяла, взятые Чарли в таверне. Джордж смотрел на тяжелые плоды, гнущие ветви, на звезды, что запутывались в кронах, прежде чем упасть вниз, слушал и не слышал тихий разговор, что вели Чарли и Малфой, и думал, что уж в эту дивную ночь он должен увидеть брата во сне. Он ни разу не снился ему. Даже во сне нельзя было почувствовать его утешающего присутствия, услышать его голос, заканчивающий фразы и предлагавший новые проделки, ощутить руки на своей груди и смех, который легко спутать с собственным. Знать или верить (хотя бы несколько часов), что Фред жив.

Но Джордж снова провалился в сон без сновидений, как в темную пропасть, где нет ни души.

***

Портключ привел их в крытую галерею в здании Английского рынка в Корке. Они блуждали среди гор разноцветных фруктов, блестящих подносов со льдом, где лежали макрель и форели, креветки, крабы. Они останавливались на кованых лестницах, завороженные мелодичной речью веселых ирландцев. Синие птицы центрального фонтана пропели им приветствие:

— Добро пожаловать в волшебный Корк, гости! Вам подсказать дорогу?

— Кроссхейвен ждет нас! — улыбнулся Чарли.

Втроем они загрузились в автобус номер двести двадцать и поехали, разглядывая бархатные ирландские пейзажи, пролетающие за окном. Кроссхейвен встретил их синим грозовым небом, мачтами сотен белых яхт и — рыжими. Рыжие были везде. Дети с огненными кудряшками, подростки с желтыми косичками, схваченными яркими резинками, женщины и мужчины с медными волосами. Длинные и короткие, кудрявые и волнистые, всех оттенков меди, бронзы и красного золота. В арке, увешанной оранжевыми лентами и флажками, их встретил рыжий маг с усами, задорно вздернутыми вверх, и пристально рассмотрел.

— Приветствую вас! Чувствуйте себя здесь, как дома! — сказал он, вручая каждому по апельсину.

— Мы прошли проверку, — подмигнул Чарли Джорджу. Малфой улыбался во весь рот, и это непривычное зрелище нервировало.

Чарли распустил косу, и его медные густые волосы пламенели впереди, будто полотнище древнего знамени. Малфой догнал его и пошел рядом, о чем-то увлеченно рассказывая. Но Джордж не слушал. Его взгляд был прикован к круглому холму над рекой.

— Это холм Куррабини, — обернулся Чарли. — Он высится над рекой Онабуи, Золотой рекой. Давным-давно там был похоронен один из великаньего племени. Думаю, именно там нужно искать яйцо этого редкостного дракона. Ты представляешь, что нас ждет? Драконов и змей в Ирландии еще в начале времен истребили святые, я и подумать не мог, что кого-то из них увижу в наши дни...

Но день закружил их в дурацких конкурсах и развлечениях. Под раскаты грома в густо-синем небе на лужайках Кроссхейвена они состязались в метании моркови, пили апельсиновый сок, позировали для групповых фото с десятками смеющихся рыжих ирландцев, выбирали короля и королеву рыжих. А перед закатом ускользнули, пока толпа чествовала прекрасную пару избранников.

На вечернем холме дождь застучал по листьям, часто и тревожно, а потом полился потоками, пробивая в кронах оконца. Чарли затянул волосы в жгут и пошел по одному ему ведомым приметам. Джорджа начало колотить и потряхивать. Дождь затекал за воротник и лился холодными струйками по спине, джинсы стали будто картонными, тяжелыми и хрупкими.

— Оно здесь! — воскликнул Чарли.

Под огромным раскидистым буком лежало неприметное серое яйцо, не крупнее яйца венгерской хвостороги. Чарли отступил, подзывая Джорджа. Джордж подошел, его сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он смотрел, как скорлупа покрывается трещинами и ждал. Чарли протянул ему нож, а Малфой — пузырек с драконьей кровью. Джордж даже не почувствовал боли, разрезав ладонь и смешав в горсти свою кровь с кровью дракона. Он вылил кровь, смешавшуюся с дождевой водой, на яйцо и зажмурился, желая так искренне и жадно, чтобы все получилось, чтобы душа брата вернулась в этот мир, пусть и в таком обличье.

Скорлупа рассыпалась, и на свет появился маленький дракон. Он был покрыт медно-рыжей чешуей и пытливо смотрел на Джорджа. Он лизнул его в щеку длинным красным языком и заурчал, будто кот. Он расправил огромные, уже сильные коричневые кожистые крылья — и взлетел. Вспышка молнии осветила кроны и бугристые тучи, и шпили Кроссхейвена, и мачты яхт. И маленького дракона, летящего над лесом.

— Пейшт. Он рождается уже взрослым, — Чарли восхищенно смотрел вдаль, по его волосам текла вода. — Это маленький юркий дракон, боязливый и быстрый. Поэтому их не видят. Не только маглы, ни даже маги не встречали пейштов раньше.

— Ничего не вышло, — прошептал Джордж.

Он спрятал лицо в ладони, и его слезы смешивались с дождевой водой и кровью.

***

Дождь кончился ночью. Ветер унес рваные тучи на север, очищая небо — будто метлой прошелся. Усталые и взбудораженные, они дошли до чьего-то незапертого овина, полного соломы, и завалились спать.  
Джордж увидел дракона, как только его голова коснулась охапки душистой соломы, а веки смежились. Дракон мурлыкнул и обнял его крыльями, блестя светлыми глазами.

— Ну что же ты, братец? — сказал он. — Что же ты изводишь себя. Мне больно это видеть.

Джордж прижался к нему.

— Мне же обещали, что ты вернешься… Как же так.

— Я не вернусь, — на него смотрели глаза Фреда. — Ты же знаешь это. Но я рад, что могу поговорить с тобой, попрощаться. Не каждому выпадает такой шанс. Спасибо. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя. 

— Я знаю, — прошептал Джордж.

— Прощай. Живи за нас обоих.

***

Джорджа разбудил смех Малфоя, звонкий и смущенный. Джордж вылез из-под соломенного одеяла и увидел их. Чарли нарезал хлеб и колбасу и улыбался, а Малфой вертел магловскую зажигалку в руке. И в его движениях что-то такое было… Волшебное. Чарли достал сигареты из кармана промокшей куртки, нашел одну сухую, и Малфой неловко щелкнул колесиком, добывая огонь. Забыв про волшебную палочку. Чарли кивнул, прикурил. Малфой продолжал улыбаться. Вид у него был совершенно дурацкий, а Чарли, такой большой и ловкий, весь покраснел под своими веснушками и выглядел робким и смущенным, но Джорджу не хотелось над ними смеяться. Хотелось смеяться вместе с ними.

— Покуришь с нами, братец? — спросил Чарли, заметив, что Джордж проснулся.

— Да… Оставьте мне треть, я докурю.

— И кофе. У нас есть термос с кофе.

— Да! О да! Кофе! Я счастлив.

Я счастлив, братец?  
А ты? Ты счастлив, где бы ты ни был?

fin


End file.
